User blog:Iliketrains455/Bill Cipher vs SpongeBob SquarePants. ILT's Amazing Rap Battles Season 2.
Yea yea I know I signed up as Bill Cipher for the villain toruney. Haven't posted in a month so hi. Welcome back. Title Cards are screwing the verses up so I had to get rid of them I released it today because it's the one year anniversary of Gravity Falls' series finale Enjoy. ILT's AMAZING RAP BATTLES! BILL CIPHER! VS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTSSSSS BEGIN! Bill Cipher: HA HA HAAAAAA Puny sponges can’t harm Bill, with my power I’m practically invulnerable! While your best weapon is a spatula, I have the power of all three journals! You don’t know how to do karate, what makes you think you can step up to me? Am I really going up against this guy? (Yes.) He’s even more pathetic than Pine Tree! Bikini Bottom is worthless, I will destroy it with Weirdmageddon and rise! You know your town is screwed when it runs away from butterflies! (Ha!) So go ahead, SquarePeasant, spit your verse and attempt to beat this ultra Tri! I spit ultra hot disses straight from the MindScape, looks like I’ll win again! Come on, show me what you got… Nothing? Then I'll squish you like if you were Plankton! It’s a sponge against a demon, you better fear this beast with just one eye! I’ve probably already won this battle, so… Buy Gold, Bye! SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m readyyyyyyyy! This battle won’t be F.U.N; Bill, after this, your time will definitely come to burn You’ll be defeated, you won’t have any of the ancient power to return! Really? You got destroyed by a punch, for me, they don’t even hurt for me! You’ll be left Dumped, you don’t know who you’re messing with, don’t be playin’ Hooky… I’m the star of the show everybody loves, you were dead since February! I’ll smack you down on the grill and cook you like a Krabby Patty! (Um… SpongeBob) What? You used the Krabby Patty’s name in a rap battle… there’s a fee for that. Oh. (SpongeBob gives $2.00 to Mr. Krabs) Where was I? Oh yes, kicking your ass. Now let me grab the Memory Gun, And shoot it straight at your eye, finish this battle at once! (SpongeBob shoots the gun at Bill) (It misses) Bill Cipher: TLT! VLR'OB BSBK JLOB LC XK FAFLQ QEXK F QELRDEQ VLR TBOB! QEXQ'P KLQ BSBK ELT RPB QEB JBJLOV DRK! HFA, VLR DLQQX IBXOK! EBV, PMLKDB! F TXP PROB EXOJBA YV QEXQ! VLR BSBK JFPPBA! KLT IBQ'P PBB TEXQ EXMMBKP TEBK YFII DBQP MFPPBA! MOBMXOB QL JBBQ VLRO PQOXKDIBO! XKA, LE JV DLA, AL HFAP EXQB VLR! QEBV'A MOBCBO PXKGXV XKA ZOXFD LSBO QEB PEFQ VLR AL! QEFP FAFLQ TLK'Q PROSFSB QEB ZRIQROB PELZH F'J PMFQQFK'! TFQE VLR FK QEBFO EXKAP, KFZHBILABLK ZXK JXHB DLIA GRPQ YV PEFQQFK'! EXA BKLRDE? F'J MOBQQV PROB TB TLK'Q JBBQ XDXFK GRPQ OBJBJYBO, OBXIFQV FP XK FIIRPFLK XKA QEB RKFSBOPB FP X ELILDOXJ! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well… I’m surely ready to beat this foe! You know what parts the worst? People gotta use websites to understand your whole verse! What ever happened to Bill Cipher? By August, you were forgotten. End of story. Now you’re buried in the minds of people who binge-watch Rick and Morty! Get pissed all you want, Bill, you obviously won’t affect me! Do you not get it? I’m the friendliest and the most tough sponge in the sea! The way you are rapping, I can’t understand it, you remind me of Gary! (Meow!) Just because you turn red, do you think you’re so scary? You died. Everyone got over it. You’ve been dead for a year now. No more of your rants. The most pathetic part is that you were beat by SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Category:Blog posts